Crónicas de un deseso
by Estrella'Roses
Summary: Te das cuenta que haz muerto y no te puedes ir, debes buscar tu propósito como fantasma y proteger a tu mejor amiga ¿te resistirías a estar con el chavo de tus sueños y escuchar los chismes mas prometedores? ¿Alice lo haría?
1. No estoy muerta, estoy aquí, ¡¡¡véanme!

**FELICIDADES EDWARD CULLEN! :)**

Esta es una de las historias ganadoras y espero la disfruten, les advierto que este cap es muy triste, están advertidas por si lloran yo lo he hecho y la chica que le dedico la historia también, te quiero Yolito, mi Alice, mi Musa en español…. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía y la creadora de la idea más no al 100% es Yolito ustedes a leer y yo a escribir….

**Summary completo:** Alice y Bella las mejores amigas desde niñas un día Alice muere por un accidente automovilístico en el centro comercial, ¿Qué hará ahora que murió y no se puedes ir? Debe buscar su propósito ¿pero cual es? Bella acaba destrozada y muchos quieren aprovecharse de ello, pero Alice no se fue del todo, sigue allí cuidando a Bella de su torpeza, ¿creen que Alice se resistiría a hacer travesuras y a escuchar chismes?

* * *

Cap 1

**Alice pov **

**No estoy muerta, estoy aquí, ¡véanme!**

-Belly, linda estoy aquí contigo no me iré, pero se que te reanimara –pensé que seria bueno para Bella, ella odia salir de compras pero no se me ocurre nada mejor

-Alice, no digas compras, sabes que lo odio, además escuche que ahí estarían ellos

-que mejor que demostrarle que estas feliz sin él, te arreglare y quedaras hermosa y ese bobo Newton verá que se pierde

-Alice - me dijo un poco harta de mis planes – esta bien pero solo un rato

-claro- me dirigí a su guardarropa y encontré algo perfecto, le ordene que se lo pusiera y lo hizo, le di un poco de color a sus mejillas y nos dirigimos al centro comercial

-Alice ¿segura? Esta ropa es un poco ajustada – me decía mostrando su conjunto

-oh Bella, no empieces es un pantalón entubado y una blusa de lob no tiene nada de malo, te vez muy linda – era totalmente sincera con ella, ella es mi mejor amiga desde niñas crecimos juntas y ahora vivimos juntas en la casa de su abuela, ¿quien tiene una abuela esquiadora? solo Bella, no nos guardamos secretos y nos ayudamos mutuamente, la adoro Belly es la mejor.

-tierra llamando a Alice, Allie no veo a Jasper ¿con que te embobas?

-jaja, no tiene que estar Jasper aquí para que yo me distraiga

-si tu lo dices, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – esa es Bella siempre preguntando

-ir a ver una peli y luego de compras

-hecho -nos dirigimos al cine y todos los chicos nos miraban y enviaban piropos, y como no, somos hermosas, aunque Belly no se lo cree y por ello se sonroja, típico de ella, entramos a ver la película y al terminar Bella bostezo

-Alice creo que iré a casa, esa película me aburrió, y ya tengo sueño, lamento dejarte sola, te lo recompensare

-no me des excusas Bella, vete a casa, pero eso si, te tienes que probar todo lo que te lleve y serás mi modelo por un mes- le advertí

-lo que digas y mandes Alice, pero ya me voy o tendrás que llevarme cargando a casa

-no ni loca, vete y duermes bien – se despidió y se dirigió a casa, esto me dejaba a mi en la hora de Alice, era hora de compras, compras, y mas compras….

**Bella pov**

Me dirigí a casa la verdad esa película estaba muy aburrida, me dejo con ganas de dormir por horas, tenia que ir a casa, pero no quería dejar a sola a Alice, no me gustaba, pero ella dijo que estaba bien, que me fuera a descansar y la obedecí.

Al llegar a casa me recosté en mi cama, ni siquiera me preocupe en cambiarme, tenia tanto sueño que seria capas de dormirme en una cama de clavos, cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un funeral y me acerqué al féretro cuando vi al muerto, era yo, me faltaba el aire y de pronto apareció Alice frente a mi.

- Bella no me olvides - decía desesperadamente

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?- me acercaba a ella pero se alejaba empecé a correr y ella se alejaba mas y mas, extendía mis manos hacia ella pero no podía alcanzarla le gritaba

–Alice espera- pero de pronto desapareció y cuando di un paso mas caí en un vació inmenso y de pronto, desperté.

Limpie mi rostro con mis manos y el maquillaje se corrió a causa del sudor frio, me levante y fui al baño a arreglarme, me puse ropa limpia y me dirigí a ver a la dormilona de Alice, quien no me había venido a despertar, que raro.

Al abrir su puerta cual fue mi sorpresa, al ver que no llego a dormir, su cama seguía igual, sin ningún cambio, ¿donde rayos estaba?, fui a la sala a ver si me dejo algún mensaje en el teléfono, había un mensaje y puse escuchar, sentía que algo malo pasaba Alice nunca llega tarde, ni se va tan temprano, el mensaje sonó:

- _Bella soy Rose iré por ti a la 8:00_- mire el reloj y eran los 8:00 en punto - _lamento mucho esto, pero tengo que decírtelo de frente_ – se corto el mensaje entre los sollozos de Rosalie y el timbre sonó, corrí a la entrada

-¿Rose que pasa?, ¿que tienes que decirme de frente?

-Bella, ¿aun no lo sabes?

- ¿Qué Rose?

- Alice murió, Bella

-¿Qué?- debe ser una broma, de pronto empecé a temblar

-Bella tranquila, debes ser fuerte

- no, es una broma ¿verdad? ¿Dónde esta la cámara escondida?, Alice no pudo morir – me desespere, yo la vi anoche, tal vez es una broma – Marie Alice Brandon sal de donde quiera que estés, esto no es gracioso Alice, Alice sal o me voy a enojar, no, no, no… -rompí en llanto -no puede ser verdad yo estuve con ella anoche Rose

-Bella, siéntate- me llevo al sofá – Belly - me llamo como lo hacia Alicitha- la encontraron… a-a-a, anoche fui a trabajar y vi que te ibas, pensé en ir con Alice pero aun no acababa mi turno, cuando vi que Alice se iba me despedí y después de 5 min. ...- rompió en llanto – un idiota la atropello saliendo del centro comercial, el muy imbecil iba ebrio y Alice no pudo correr, su tacón se atoro y murió – las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Alicitha murió Bella –me quede sin habla, sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba y me derrumbe en el llanto, como podía ser Alice murió, no, esto debía de ser una broma – Bella sus padres van a venir hoy, y la vamos a velar, ya planee todo, mañana la sepultáremos

-¿Qué van a pensar de mi Rose?, ella era como mi hermana yo debía cuidarla, por que la deje sola, no tuve que irme, yo debí haber muerto, no ella – en este momento mi sueño tenia sentido Alice se estaba despidiendo de mi

-Bella tranquila, no te culpes, fue el destino, no tú, sus padres me dijeron, que conociéndote, te culparías y que no lo hicieras –me abrazo dulcemente y susurro al oído -nadie podía con Alice ni siquiera tú, así que no te culpes y vamos a ver en que ayudamos en al funeraria, a Alicitha nunca le gustaba verte llorar recuerda que decía "mas te vale Belly, que nunca llores, ni en mi funeral"-me dijo con el tono de Alice, hablamos de cómo ocurrió todo y al terminar nos dirigimos a la funeraria

**Alice Pov**

-¿Qué rayos me golpeo? – abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en mi habitación, me levante y fui a ver a Belly – Belly oye ya des...– Bella no esta, que raro, me di una ducha y me puse ropa limpia, a la ultima moda claro, salí de nuevo a la sala para ver si ya había vuelto Bella, de donde quiera que haya estado; mire la sala como antes no había pasado ni un alma, además de la mía, por la sala.

-que raro- mire la mesita donde estaba el teléfono y en la contestadota había un mensaje, le di escuchar y lo siguiente me desconcertó:

"te espero ver en el funeral, lamento mucho tu perdida, se que era alguien muy especial para ti Bells, te veo en la funeraria, y espero te recuperes pronto de ella"

- esa voz es de… ¿Edward Cullen? Bella babea por él y le dice que lamenta mucho su perdida ¿Qué perdida? Ay otro – presione el botón de nuevo

"Bella se que debes extrañarla mucho… - ese es Jasper y esta llorando ¿Quién murió? – te veo en el funeral… y te digo que yo… te veo luego"

El mensaje se corto entre llanto y llanto de Jasper Withlock, el chico por el que yo suspiraba, no se por que rayos estaba así e igualmente Edward, ellos nunca estaban desconsolados y nos hablaban tanto y no es que no nos llevemos por que éramos amigos, pero fuera de eso Bella, Rose, Angy y yo éramos como uña y mugre, ¿que rayos paso? Pero si murió alguien a quien Belly aprecia mucho ella no volverá a casa tal vez solo a cambiarse y me imagino que ahora esta en la dichosa funeraria, ¿pero cual será?

Tal vez dejo algún mensaje en la contestadora, reproduje el mensaje de bienvenida y era Bella con Rose y unos terribles sollozos

"esta no es una bienvenida feliz, la mayoría de ustedes sabe de sobra lo que paso, Seattle es grande pero no tanto y pues…

- ya deja el bendito mensaje Rosalie…. – esos eran los sollozos de Bella

- bueno, lo que les digo es que vamos a estar todo el día en la funeraria "Wonderland" ya saben donde esta, no volveremos hasta mañana y pues esperamos verlos allá, se que a ella con su animo característico les encantaría verlos así

-corta esa maldita porquería- se oyó un ruido y supe que rea Bella cayéndose – diablos

-bueno…

-que la apagues

-bye"

No sabía con exactitud que pasaba solo sabia que debía ir a Wonderland y sabia a la perfección donde estaba, le dije a Bells que cuando muriera allí me velaran ya eran las 12 así que deberían tener un buen rato allá.

Me dirigí a la cocina, comí un poco de huevo con tocino y una gran malteada de chocolate, me dirigí a mi habitación y busque mi atuendo, no sabía quien había muerto, pero lo apropiado era ir de negro y formal.

Busque en mi closet hasta que encontré el conjunto perfecto, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una blusa larga con puntos blancos negra con cuello cuadrado, me cambie y me dispuse a salir cuando lo hice, me di cuanta de algo muy importante, mi auto no estaba.

-Isabella me las pagaras. Ahora Tengo que irme caminando o en autobús, genial.

Cuando logre llegar a la funeraria sentía que ya estaba lista para correr un maratón, pero en fin ya era un poco tarde o eso creo; mire el reloj y eran exactamente las 3 de la tarde ahora si me van a matar.

Al entrar a la funeraria vi a toda la escuela y cuando digo toda, me refiero a toda, sentía que el corazón se me partía, todos lloraban y se abrazaban, por ese motivo no me vieron entrar, decidí que seria mejor no interrumpir un momento tan sagrado como este y me senté en una esquina oscura así solo observaría y cuando viera a Bella iría con ella, no se por que siento que esto la dejara marcada de por vida, ¿habrá muerto su abuela?

Estuve sentada allí por mas de medio hora, nadie se acercaba a mi solo lloraban, quiero que así sea mi funeral, espero que cuando eso ocurra todos lloren como lo hacen por esta persona que aun no se quien sea, pero que boba, puedo ir a ver a la muerta, ay Alice donde tienes la cabeza, creo que tanto Jasper Withlock y mucho Jackson Rathbone afectan a la pobre cabeza y mas a la mía.

Me acerque al pasillo principal, me alegraba de no llevar tacones y en cambio unas valerianas negras, me acerque al ataúd y no se porque sentía que algo me atraía a el, y de pronto vi a Bella, sentada en la primera banca, llorando en silencio, junto a Rose y Angy, las tres lloraban y esa escena me rompía el alma, ver a mis tres mejores amigas llorando era la tortura mas grande que podía existir, me acerque a ellas.

-chicas dejen de llorar, no me gusta verlas así – sin embargo no me oyeron e incluso su llanto aumento cuando me acerque mas – chicas no me gustan esas lagrimas de cocodrilo son muy feas, ¡chicas!

-_es inútil no te ven ni te escuchan_ – mire y vi a mi prima detrás de mis amigas – niñas ya no lloren, se que a Alice no le gustaría verlas llorar en su funeral, ella decía…

-nunca lloren ni en mi funeral – las tres completaron la frase que siempre les repetía, pero dijo que en "_mi" _funeral

-Bueno no lloren, iré a sentarme por allá por si me necesitan _y tu cierra la boca y sígueme _– mi prima me hablaba mentalmente o me estoy volviendo loca, la seguí – _como te habrás dado cuenta Alice, estas muerta_

-¿perdón? Sabes que creo, Annie – la niña de brillantes ojos azules cabello lacio negro corto hasta los hombros, cortado en forma simétrica y su fleco igualmente me miro

-_¿Qué crees Alice? _

_-_que te has vuelto loca, mucho inuyasha y bob esponja te afecta, esto debe ser un broma

_- y yo creo que tantas idas al centro comercial te secaron lo que te queda de cerebro, t__ú has muerto, por ello nadie te ve ni te escucha, aunque no se que haces aquí, deberías estar en otra dimensión, yo que se, pero no aquí, y no es que no te quiera prima pero estas muerta, todos te vamos a extrañar, pero… ¿dejaste algún asunto pendiente? Y no me salgas con la moda primavera-verano porque te pateo _

-Annie estas loca, yo estoy viva, mírame, estoy hablando contigo

-_en realidad estas hablando sola, yo te contesto en mi mente y pues tu sabes lo que digo por ser un fantasma _

_-_que estoy viva, joder contigo Annie

_-creo que mucha película gallega te afecto, tienes el cerebro igual de chico que ellos, (_**N/A: no quiero ofender a alguien si es gallega(o) es solo un decir)**_ si no me crees ve a ese ataúd y compruébalo tu misma, te veras a ti_

-no tengo porque obsederte, pero solo para que te des cuenta que no estoy muerta y esto es una broma iré

Me dirigí al dichoso ataúd que según mi loca prima contenía mi cuerpo, mire a las chicas.

-se van a arrepentir de esta broma pesada – me acerque al ataúd y si, efectivamente, allí estaba mi cuerpo, estaba allí, me veía pálida a mas no poder, mis labios estaban rojos y mis parpados morados, mire mi ropa y vi que era mi conjunto favorito, una blusa como la que en este mismo instante utilizaba pero blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul, zapatos blancos y peinado discreto, estoy tal y como yo lo pedí, para cuando muriera.

Vire y vi a mi prima, por su rosada mejilla escurría una lagrima

-Annie mas te vale que esto sea una maldita mentira – no pude contener el llanto, mi prima agacho la mirada, me hinqué para quedar a su altura y la tome por su cintura, vi que usaba un vestido negro que yo le confeccione, le dije que cuando yo muriera se mandara a hacer uno así o si ese le quedaba que lo usara - Anastasia Brandon, dime que diablos ocurre, si querían verme rogar lo han conseguido, si querían verme llorar lo consiguieron también…- no soporte mas, el llanto me inundo y las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por mis mejillas

-_ya te dije… has… muerto, ¿Qué acaso es tan difícil de entender?_

-SI, COMO SE TE OCURRE CREER QUE ES FÁCIL DE ASIMILAR, ME DICES QUE HE MUERTO, ANASTASIA ESO ES UN ERROR, YO ESTOY AQUÍ, ¿¡POR QUE COÑO NADIE ME VE! – me levante de su lado y grite en toda la sala- NO ESTOY MUERTA, ESTOY AQUÍ, ¡VÉANME!

_-Alice ellos no te ven,¡ estas muerta! Entiéndelo, grábatelo, moriste… -_rompió en llanto

-no, no – caí al suelo y vi como llegaban mis padres – mis papas, ellos deben saber que se traen entre manos ustedes – me levante, esperando a mis padres sin embargo ellos me atravesaron y lo digo enserio me atravesaron, y fueron donde las chicas

-niñas, ¿que paso? –pregunto mi padre con un hilo de voz

-es mi culpa… todo mi culpa… nunca debí irme… y…dejarla sola – Bella se ahogo en sus propias lágrimas

-fue un accidente, y él único culpable es ese idiota que ya me encargue de refundir en la cárcel – dijo Rosalie intentando contener el llanto

-niñas, tranquilas, mas tarde hablaremos… ahora vamos a… - mi madre rompió en llanto – a ver el cuerpo de…. Alice

Me quede allí, pasmada al ver a mis amigas llorando, a mis padres atravesándome y dirigiéndose a "_mí"_ ataúd, las lagrimas salían como ríos caudalosos por mis ojos, mi prima se acerco a mi y me puso la mano en el hombro, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a donde se encontraba un atríl y un micrófono y lo tomo

-Marie Alice Brandon a muerto, aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar y todos la vamos a extrañar, ella era un chica muy alegre, muy…  
Alice, nos hacia reir, tan solo con verla a la cara, te desquiciaba con la idea de un "makeover" y eso daba miedo, sino pregúntenle a Bella, se aliaba contigo para crear planes macabros, no  
Rose y siempre te desertaba a media noche para ver la nueva colección de ropa, si Angy me entere… Alice era todo eso y mas, era mi prima favorita… -corrió una lágrima por su mejilla – era mi ejemplo a seguir… era como mi hermana mayor, era, es y será el ser… que mas a significado en mi vida… nunca se lo dije pero siempre que me enojaba con ella lo hacia para que pusiera atención, para convivir, yo le amaba mucho y siempre lo voy a hacer…. – las lagrimas empezaron a correr mas y mas, la voz se le perdió y me dedique a abrazarla - … gracias… por escuchar lo que tenia que decir

Annie bajo del estrado y corrió a mis padres, ellos cedieron el micrófono a quienes quisieran decir algo en mi nombre y me conmovió mucho escucharlos, mis amigas estaban sentadas donde mismo, mis padres detrás de ellas junto con Annie, mientras que yo me encontraba sentada cerca de mi cuerpo, mis padres no querían decir nada y cuando les insistieron dijeron que al día siguiente se encargarían de expresar su dolor, mire mi cuerpo frio y pálido, no me imaginaba vivir así…

-yo solo… - mire a quien tenia el micrófono… era Jasper – quiero decir… que aunque nunca se lo exprese como debía ser, yo quería mucho a Alice… era una chica… maravillosa y la extrañare mucho yo… -rompió en llanto y Edward y Emmett le quitaron el micro y se lo llevaron, escuche los sollozos de mis amigas y los chicos se dirigieron a ellas.

-Jazz – Rose le abrazo y Jasper no soporto mas, bien era sabido que eran primos y su relación parecía casi de hermanos.

Bella miro la escena y rompió en llanto, instantáneamente Edward corrió a su lado y la abrazo

-tranquila Bella, ella te quiso mucho y se que no te culpa de nada porque el único culpable es el imbecil que iba borracho y su tacón…

Cuando dijo esas palabras los recuerdos viajaron por mi mente…

.:::Flash back:::.

-bye Rose, debo llegar a casa y torturar a Bella con este lindo vestido de Channel

-jaja, eso debo verlo, Alice, te dejo mi turno termina en 15 min. Y mañana voy a su casa ¿ok?

-ok – tome la bolsa y me dirigí a la salida del centro comercial, di el primer paso fuera y un rechinido llamo mi atención un auto venia hacia mi, intente moverme y mi tacón se atoró, tire la bolsa de ropa y moví mi pierna pero no salía, vire a hacia el auto y un resplandor blanco me inundo

.:::Fin flash back:::.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió, un imbecil me atropello. Ignore las demás voces a mi alrededor, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Angy se fueron prometiendo volver, Bella se sentó y la imite, mas tarde mis padres aparecieron y se sentaron con ella solo mirando mi ataúd sin decirse nada.

Me quede recargada en el hombro de Bella entre ella y mis padres, vi como muchos se iban y mas tarde regresaban, no puedo creer que estoy muerta, a las 2 a.m. se llevaron mi cuerpo, Bella tenia la mirada fija en mi ataúd mientras que le escurría una lágrima por la mejilla, mis padres no se podían consolar, mi mamá lloraba en el hombro de papá y él intentaba contener el llanto, no soportaba el dolor que brotaba de mi corazón de alma en pena.

Más tarde de que arreglaron unos papeles con la funeraria los seguí a casa, al llegar Bella les mostró mi habitación, mis padres solo asomaron la cabeza diciéndole que no querían verla hoy y que se quedara con todo si lo deseaba, que tal vez solo llevarían un recuerdo de su hija y se fueron al cuarto de huéspedes, Bella se dirigió a su habitación, mientras yo me quedaban en la mía, observando mis recuerdos materiales, termine recargada bajo el marco de mi ventana viendo hacia la puerta, cuando me aburrí de mirarla intente dormir si es que aun podía dormir.

Después de un rato tal vez una hora, escuche un ruido y abrí mis ojos y pude ver a Bella entrando a mi cuarto, viendo las fotografías de nosotras, llego a mi cama y se sentó en ella encogiendo sus piernas abrazando una de mis almohadas contra su pecho y entrando en llanto, esta escena me destrozaba, verla llorar por mi y sabiendo que no podría consolarla nunca mas, me partía el corazón, no podía dejarlo así, pero que podía hacer estoy muerta así que solo la observe llorar, no paro hasta que se percato que estaba a punto de amanecer y salio de mi habitación…. ¿a cuantos mas voy a lastimar?...

* * *

Es triste si te metes de lleno en la trama, yo lo hice, y llore, le conté a Yolito y lloro, se imagino siendo Alice y vernos a sus amigas llorando y a su familia, es triste y el cap que sigue aun mas, espero sus reviews, porque si esta fue una de las mas botadas debe tener admiradoras jeje, las quiero y espero que sueñen con Eddie y con Jazz, ahora que digo eso Yolito, soñó que los cullen le querían sacar la sangre, xD ella y su mente, she's Crazy, very Crazy, ella quería que Alice estuviera en coma o fuera invisible pero yo fui mas mala, xD

Las quiero mucho por ser como son, y las adoro (pero no en aceite jeje) por leerme y ser tan buenas

**_estrella'roses_**

D.U.M.: **(es la nota que esta en el cap 10 de la apuesta)**

lo se, estoy loca, 4 historias, me voy a matar y ustedes querrán hacerlo… ¿Qué por que?... simple y sencillamente porque no escribiré dentro de dos meses y eso es escribir, actualizar no se cuando lo haga,… ¿el motivo?... voy a entrar a la prepa, bachillerato, medio superior o como le llamen en su país… si estoy peque… pero con unas ideas, que dios… y como tengo que estudiar porque el examen viene… peor que Alice y sus Makeovers… odio Física, ese es mi coco, tengo que meterme un libro dentro y pues ya se imaginaran… aparte matemáticas, razonamiento (no sirvo para razonar) habilidad verbal, español, historia, (espero no decir nada del general Withlock, xD), valores, química y biología, (quiero un Eddie para estudiar)…. Será un mes y medio pesado y mas la graduación de mi "hermosa escuela" (nótese el sarcasmo) será algo pesado luego pasar el bendito examen… e inscribirme y mis útiles y pues un horror total, no escribiré, me tendré que concentrar, pero por ello también les doy dos historias de regalo pero, serán mi martirio volviendo… no quiero que me olviden, por ello les pido Reviews, quiero llegar a 50 mínimo en la apuesta, a 30 en Miedo, en las nuevas 10 por cap… ¿es mucho pedir? … espero que no…. Les extrañare…

…deséenme suerte para mi examen….


	2. Un triste funeral, una dulce noticia

**Hola adoradas niñas y niños... tengo un error en el nombre de Jazz, su apellido es Whitlock no Withlock, es pequeño, pero significativo, les quiero y me encanta que les encante la historia, se que es triste, pero yo advertí, disfruten.**

**The Charters are propriety of Stephenie Meyer and the story is mine "estrella'roses".**

**A lo que venimos ustedes a leer, yo a escribir… ^^.**

* * *

**Cap 2**

**Bella POV **

**Un triste funeral, una dulce noticia**

Me quede la noche entera en la habitación de Alice, sentía su presencia cerca de la mía, pero tenia que hacerme a la idea de que ya había muerto y no iba a volver, era duro de asimilar pero era la cruda verdad.

Cuando el sol amenazaba por salir, deje todo como lo encontré y me dirigí a mi habitación; mire junto a mi lámpara, en mi mesita de noche una foto de Alice, Angela, Rose y yo tiradas en el patio del campus, la habíamos tomado cuando llegamos de Forks, Alice era mi mejor amiga desde niña, vivió conmigo casi siempre, pues sus padres estaban ocupados y ella le gustaba estar pegada a mi, su mamá administraba una pequeña cafetería en el pueblo junto con mi mamá y la de Angy, su padre era un abogado muy bueno y trabajaba en Port Angels, Rose es la hija de un colega del papá de Alice y de allí la conocimos, su mamá es modelo, Angela siempre fue buena pero callada, la conocimos mas en la preparatoria su papá trabaja con mi padre en la comisaría de Forks, todas unidas vivíamos en forks era raro creer que desde niñas fuéramos felices, pero así lo era, hasta anteayer, yo vivía con Alice en casa de mi abuela, Rose y angela viven en un departamento que les obsequiaron sus padres, ahora ellas vivirán conmigo y el departamento se quedara para alquiler… y todo por un imbecil ebrio.

Me acerque a mi guardarropa, tome una falda negra y una camiseta negra de manga larga, ropa interior limpia y me dirigí a la ducha… cuando el agua cayo por mi cuerpo adolorido, parecía que eso aumento mi dolor, pues mis lagrimas salieron mas y se confundieron con el agua, me dolía y mucho, perder a mi mejor amiga no es algo fácil de asimilar, ella era como una hermana, y ya no estaba…

Cuando salí de la ducha eran las 5:30 a.m., me dirigí a la cocina y me puse a hacer el desayuno, para los padres de Alice, a las 11 a.m. la sepultaríamos y ellos se irían mas tarde… todo parecía tan irreal hace apenas dos días estábamos juntas y dentro de unos horas nos separarían unos 3 metros de tierra…

**Alice POV**

Ver a Bella vagando por la casa a las 5:30 de la mañana preparando el desayuno era algo doloroso, a las 7 a.m., mis padres ya habían desayunado, al parecer ellos tampoco durmieron, me duche y puse ropa limpia, no por ser un alma en pena iba a tener la misma ropa siempre, me puse unos jeans negros y una blusa negra de manga larga y unos lentes oscuros, Bella se puso unos lentes oscuros y ya estaba lista; mi mamá se puso un vestido negro y su cabello estaba totalmente suelto, y lo cubría un sombrero; mi padre estaba de traje y el dolor que denotaban sus facciones era inmenso, ver a mis seres queridos de esa manera era el dolor mas grande que cualquier ser humano pudiese soportar, pero ya no era humana, sino un "fantasma"

Eran las 8 a.m., mi padre había ido a buscar a Rose y a Angy, mi madre y Bella estaban mirando fotografías mías y en lo que ellas lo hacían comí, sin llamar mucho la atención

-Bella me acompañas a la habitación de Alice - le pregunto mi madre mientras le entregaba a Bella los álbumes

-claro – se levantaron y las seguí de cerca, la luz entraba por mi cuarto y mi cama sin tocar le daban a mi cuarto un toque de soledad, el cual no podía soportar, me senté en silla que estaba en una esquina de mi cuarto entre la cama y la ventana, me senté allí y observe que hacían dos de las personas que mas quería

-veré su ropa, no se si lo sepas, pero era adicta a ella

-Sra. Brandon, todo Seattle sabía que Alice era adicta a la ropa

-si, esa era Alice

-si, Mary Alice Brandon, la duende maniaca – dijo Bella con un hilo de voz y se limpio el bordito del ojo izquierdo

-Bella, nosotros no te culpamos de nada, tú siempre fuiste buena para ella, su padre y yo no estuvimos muy presentes y tú fuiste quien la ayudo, desde que te conoció en Jardín de niños fue feliz, no paraba de hablar de ti, fuiste su mejor amiga

-lo se – Bella se quedo mirando a mi mamá mientras sacaba ropa e inmediatamente supe que estaba pensando

_Flash back_

_-niñas… mi mamá me esta organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños, aun que es una tontería-susurro mas para ella que para las demás, Bella era una niña tímida de 5 años, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y se abrazaba a ella misma cuando hablaba, tenia puesto unos jeans rosa y una blusa de manga larga fucsia y su cabello castaño ondulado enmarcaba su carita con grandes ojos marrones –así que las invito _

_-aja – dijo sin darle mucha importancia una niña nada agradable su nombre era Lauren Mallory _

_-que bonito una fiesta, ¿y te van a vestir de princhipesa? –pregunto Jessica Stanley _

_-no lo se, espero que no- dijo un poco asustada y oculte mi risa, se supone que no le hablo, no se muy bien como sea se que es rara, se oculta en una esquina y las demás niñas dicen que es grosera y fea, pero nunca le he tratado realmente, pero que nos sentáramos en la misma mesa no me ha dado nada de información de ella _

_-espero que si… ¿verda Laura? –dijo Jessica de nuevo_

_-es Lauren… y me da igual _

_-bueno, que te vistan de princesa – insistió Jessica –se vera muy bonita, ¿verda Any? _

_-sip, ella se vera bonita –dijo una niña llamaba Angela Weber, también era tímida pero si me hablaba…_

_-¿y cuando va a ser? -¿yo dije eso? bien hecho Brandon ahora te dirán chismosa, Bella me miro asustada, trago saliva y abrió la boca lentamente _

_-mmm… el sábado a las 2 de la tarde… ¿vas a ir?_

_-mmm… si no me lo perdería –se formo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Bella y eso me mostró que no era tan mala como todos decían_

_-ok, entonces las veo a las cuatro allá, ahora le tengo que decir a los niños –se dio la vuelta y se fue y yo continué con mi dibujo _

_El día de la fiesta, la mamá de Bella intento meterla en un vestido de princesa pero solo logreo conseguir ponerle la corona, Bella pidió una de mis películas favoritas, para que la viéramos y muchos se estaban durmiendo, ella al notarlo, su sonrisa se desvaneció, me levante del suelo y me senté junto a ella, me miro dudosa mientras lo hacia_

_-sabes esa es una bonita película, es mi favorita y el actor no esta nada mal –rió ante mi comentario_

_-si no esta mal… mmm… Alice- la mire- gracias por venir _

_-no hay de que, para eso somos las amigas –su sonrisa se hizo un poco mas grande._

_A la hora del pastel todos intentaron empujarla pero solo lo logro Lauren que le estampo la cara en la pequeña tortita, todos salieron corriendo en lo que Bella se limpiaba, me acerque a ella y le quite merengue de la mejilla y lo metí en mi boca _

_-mmm vainilla- me miro raro y rió, su nariz estaba roja e hinchada y parecía un payaso _

_-ni una palabra de como me veo Brandon –se limpio y nos fuimos a jugar…_ desde entonces éramos amigas, las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos por el recuerdo de esos momentos, cayeron por mi mejillas y pude ver como Bella que ahora estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama, estaba temblando, mi mamá lo noto y le abrazo

-Bella tranquila, ¿Por qué lloras?

-lloro porque recordé cuando conocí a Alice realmente, cuando mi cumpleaños, que ella fue la única que se intereso en mi en ese momento y cuando me quito el pastel de la cara y se lo comió – no me equivoqué pensamos en lo mismo, los sollozos de Bella se interrumpieron por ella misma y se levanto y saco ropa de mi closet

-Bella- esta miro a mi madre -Alice me comento algo de un testamento –mi madre le dijo y Bella pensó

**B****ella POV **

-Bella, Alice me comento algo de un testamento – deje mi mente viajar a ese momento

_Flash back _

_-Bells, sabes anoche hice un testamento – mire a Alice interrogante, mientras ésta __metía unos libros a su casillero y yo la miraba recargada en el mio, junto a al de ella. _

_-¿__un testamento? ¿Hablas enserio Alice?- ella asintió y me miro sin creerlo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo –ok, ¿y que pusiste en el? ¿Reglas de moda? ¿Cómo torturarme con un __Makeover__? ¿Y a quien dejas tu ropa? – me miro molesta _

_-Bella, un testamento es más que eso, pero debo admitir que hay algo de eso –le mire horrorizada _

_-bromeas ¿verdad? No pusiste como torturarme ¿o si? _

_-puede ser… pero ¿y tu cuando piensas hacer uno?_

_-estas loca apenas tengo 19 años, no creo que sea importante y si muriera antes de hacer uno, te dejo todo, menos las fotos de la infancia, si mis padres viven se las das y si ya no están se las das a la persona que mas me amo yo mas ame y si no hubo ninguno las quemas, ni loca te las dejo_

_-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedos que las rosadas pompitas Swan estén en Internet?_

_-exacto – rodó los ojos _

_-Bella soy tu mejor amiga_

_-si, mejor… quémalas y si no lo haces salgo de mi tumba y te jalo los pies _

_-ok, ya entendí –busco algo en su casillero, saco una libreta y anoto como titulo "testamento de Bella Swan" _

_-estas loca _

_-solo díctame, será fácil, yo el mio ya lo hice y te sientes bien, solo recuérdame decirte donde esta cuando terminemos _

_-ok – anoto lo de las fotos –mi ropa la puedes donar a los necesitados _

_-eso no tienes que decírmelo, siempre lo hago _

_-¡ ¿Qué?... ¿entonces por eso luego no encuentro mi ropa? – me miro como borreguito degollado _

_-¿podemos continuar?... ¿tu música? Porque yo ni loca me quedo con Debussy, __Mozart__ y todo eso como clásica y Rock alternativo_

_-ok, cuando encuentres a alguien con mis mismos gustos musicales, se los obsequias _

_-Bella, será imposible encontrar a alguien –Alice cerro el casillero y apareció... -¿nos estabas espiando Cullen? _

_-no, solo acabo de llegar _

_-¿Qué escuchaste? – Alice le miro con esos ojos que daban miedo _

_-solo algo de "será imposible encontrar a alguien" ¿a que se referían? –me miro con esos ojos verdes hipnotizantes y baje la mirada _

_-solo a algo de mi – susurre, sentía su mirada interrogante y esa sonrisa boba – a que nunca encontraríamos a nadie con __mis gustos musicales _

_-si, es que Bella esta haciendo su testamento –explico Alice _

_-¡ ¿Por qué? -grito preocupado y rápidamente levante la mirada _

_-porque Alice cree que es divertido _

_-no divertido, necesario, nadie tiene la vida comprada Bells_

_-lo que sea, ya sabes que hacer con todo Alice ¿para que te preocupas?_

_-porque no tengo a quien darle tu música_

_-¿Qué escuchas Bella? –pregunto Edward curioso_

_-mmm… Debussy, Muse, en teoría música clásica y Rock alternativo – le mire lentamente a los ojos y en ellos había un brillo, nada que ver con repugnancia o algo como eso, reacción típica de todos los chicos_

_-¿enserio? – Asentí lentamente – creí que era él único, Em y Jazz me dicen loco por combinar géneros tan distintos _

_-¿te gusta ese tipo de música?- pregunte dudosa, él asintió como si fuera lo mas normal_

_-genial, ya tengo a quien darle tu música _

_-por cierto, en mi auto tengo el nuevo CD de Muse _

_-¿bromeas? se agoto muy rápido –grite emocionada_

_-no, para nada, lo conseguí__, tengo influencias, ¿te gustaría escucharlo conmigo?... bueno… es que las clases ya terminaron… y pues… - sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rosa _

_-Bella estaría encantada, además te la regalo todo el día, estaré con Rose y Angy, así que es toda tuya, pero la quiero a las 8 en la puerta de la casa y entera _

_-claro, si, ella quiere –me miro y yo me sentía como un tomate, Alice se acerco y me abrazo _

_-luego me agradeces, vete, una cita con Edward Cullen –rió – además no era un tema importante, vive Swan, y si muero mi testamento esta bien cuidado por…_

_-¿vienes? –me pregunto Edward extendiéndome una mano _

_-claro, te veo luego Alice _

_-te quiero Belly…y no hagas nada que no hiciera yo – Edward rió y yo me puse una mano en la cabeza… _

-Bella – la mamá de Alice me distrajo

-mmm… Alice me comento algo pero nunca me pudo decir donde estaba, nunca se dio la oportunidad… buscare mas tarde

-claro –la mamá de Alice miro la habitación y luego a mi – cuando encuentres el testamento me avisas, conociendo a mi niña, enlistó todo y le dejo dueño – reí sin ganas, Alice era así, su mamá guardo la ropa en el closet de nuevo y salio, mire la silla de Alice y me pareció verla allí sentada observándome, ya me estaba volviendo loca…

**Alice PO****V**

Creí que Bella se había percatado de que estaba sentada en la silla pero creo que me estaba volviendo loca ¿los fantasmas se volverán locos? Mi padre le aviso a mi mamá que el ya estaba llegando al cementerio, así que Bella y ella salieron de la casa y se subieron al Porsche para llegar donde él, yo me fui con ellas, mientras observaba por la ventana, que el día de mi funeral seria un día sin sol.

El cementerio estaba repleto y mi ataúd estaba listo para bajar a las profundidades de la tierra y el sacerdote estaba dando unas palabras de consuelo para los presentes, mire a estos y me sentí feliz or un momento, aquí estaban todos a quienes había conocido, gente de Forks, de Port Angels, de la Push y de Seattle, compañeros de la escuela, y entre esos estaba él, Jasper Whitlock el chico del que me enamore desde lo que lo vi en el campus, su piel pálida, sus ojos caramelo, su cabello rubio en ondas y todo él, le hablaba sin embargo nunca se nos dio la oportunidad, ahora me arrepiento de no haberle dicho lo que sentía, pero creo que así fue mejor, le hubiera causado un dolor inmenso, mas grande del que le di ahora, le mire y vi como Emmett y Edward intentaban consolarlo, este último no dejaba de mirar a Bella, era mas que obvio que le gustaba como esa vez con la excusa del CD, nunca le pude decir a Bella del testamento, pero se que la persona que lo tiene se va a encargar de darlo en su momento…

-bueno, hermanos, es momento de despedirnos de Marie Alice Brandon, quien desee dar unas palabras a su nombre puede hacerlo, pero primero sus padres y su mejor amigo lo harán – me senté a un lado de el hoyo que resguardaría mi cuerpo y vi como mis padres tomaban el micro

-se que esto, fue muy sorpresivo para todos, ella era una persona maravillosa, muchos sufrieron con sus locuras, bueno la mayoría – mi padre rió sin ganas, cuando dijo eso, tal vez recordó cuando lo maquille y lo peine mientras él dormía y yo tenia 8 años

-y yo se que la vamos a recordar por buenas o malas experiencias, Alice va a ser muy difícil de olvidar – continuo mi mamá pero se le fue perdiendo la voz

-yo especialmente voy a recordar a Alice por muchas cosas, conocernos desde chicas y tener 15 años de amistad serán algo que no se borraran fácilmente – Bella sollozo pero no dejo que le quitaran el micro – tal vez soy un poco masoquista al querer seguir con el micro, pero quiero que sepan cuan buena era ella, fue la mejor y aunque nuestras diferencias eran grandes en todo siempre nos quisimos como hermanas y olvidar a una hermana será lo mas difícil que va a pasar, aun me gustaría poder tenerla aquí y abrazarla, pero… bueno recibir un típico abrazo del oso y rogarle que me suelte por no poder respirar y que me vista como le de la gana… mi punto es que voy a extrañar esas pequeñas cosas que hacían parte de Alice incluso cuando comía, lo hacia a su manera, y se que mucho lo harán, muchos de los presentes tal vez la quisieron como algo mas, como hija, prima, o incluso la amaron y no pidieron decirle nada, pero se que Alice donde quiera que este nos esta viendo y no quiere que lloremos, ella era un espíritu libre y alegre y la verdad… todos vamos a extrañarla y solo quiero decir algo mas… Alice donde quiera que estés solo quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a olvidar y eres, fuiste y serás mi mejor amiga –los sollozos de Bella se hicieron sumamente fuertes y yo no podía mas con eso, me levante, me di la vuelta y esta a punto de irme cuando Annie me tomo por la muñeca, le negué con la cabeza, miro a hacia a un punto y seguí su mirada, Angy estaba con Rose grabando el funeral

-no las culpo, Angy quiere ser reportera y Rose ayuda, no me importa, es mejor, me podré ir y luego verlo, no soporto Annie déjame ir – la niña soltó mi muñeca y escurrió una lagrima por su mejilla-te quiero

Me fui primero caminando, luego trotando y por ultimo corriendo, camine por las calles de Seattle, durante horas, me senté una banca que yo solía ocupar para tomar el autobús cuando mi Porsche no servia y donde me tope una vez con Jasper, me senté en el parque viendo a las familias siendo felices, los niños corriendo hacia sus padres, algo que a mi nunca me pasaría… los gatos se me acercaban y yo los acariciaba, me acerque a los autos y a los vidrios buscando mi reflejo y para mi suerte lo encontré, pero eso no me hacia sentir mejor, pues estaba sumamente pálida, era transparente, el día entero lo pase de polo a polo de la ciudad, no soportaba la idea de tener que ver a mi familia y amigos sufriendo… me fui al mirador y allí deje pasar las horas, vi el crepúsculo en su máximo esplendor, y luego vi la luna nueva y las estrellas aparecer, la ciudad se veía preciosa pero ya era hora de volver, mire el reloj de mi celular y eran las 11 p.m., no se como las cosas materiales que tocaba se volvían mías pero me agradaba.

Camine por varias calles desiertas y otras un poco mas pobladas y otras extremadamente llenas, camine frente a la escuela, pase por el departamento de Rose y Angy y no me atreví a entrar, camine unas cuadras mas y cuando la vi, esa casa, el dueño de esa casa estuvo llorando como loco hoy, me acerque y porque no entrar, nadie me vería ¿verdad?, entre y no me sorprendió nada el desorden, Jasper no vivía solo, vivía con Edward y con Emmett, sus padres se habían ido a Galveston y les dejaron la casa, en la mesa había una caja de pizza, un balón de Football, unas cuantas partituras y soldaditos de plástico.

Entre a la primera habitación, era azul y estaba ordenada y el ocupante era… mejor digo que si Bella me viera querría matarme, aunque ya estoy muerta.

Salí y entre a otra, las paredes eran de color café y color crema y había dibujos de Bob esponja y Barnie y si en la cama estaba Emmett con un dedo en la boca y con la otra mano tenia un mike Wasoski de Monsters Inc. Abrazado, negué con la cabeza y luego…

-espera-dijo entre sueños, lo mire dudosa- yo quiero… pay de queso y fresas – Emmett y la comida, dios

Llegué al ultimo cuarto era verde y era el de Jasper que ¿rayos hacia aquí?, la verdad no se, tal vez un deseo morboso y masoquista por ver al chico que ame y nunca pude tener, me dirigía a la puerta para irme…

-Alice-me gire y le mire sorprendida- no te vallas- susurro ¿que acaso me ve?

-¿Por qué habría de quedarme?- no se porque pregunte, fui instinto simplemente

-Te Amo Alice - ¿Qué dijo? ¿Me ama?

-si lo pones así, será un placer quedarme – me acerque a su lado y vi un hueco en su cama en el cual me recosté abrazándolo esto era… agradable…no todo era malo…esta era un dulce noticia…

* * *

Contestando a **Sakura-shippuden**, digamos que Annie si tiene un don como el de Melinda, Annie será como la guía de Alice, algo así.

Y a **Sakura-shippuden, kotydecullen y a eviita cullen **perdón por hacerlas llorar pero yo advertí, gracias por leerme y por agregarme a favoritos tanto de autor como historia y por las alertas…. Y si solo leen también gracias pero no les dañara que me dejen un review….

Tardé porque quería que el cap quedara perfecto y no se si lo conseguí solo ustedes lo dirán... Betty Bop ¿te recordó algo como se conocieron Bella y Alice? Jeje... xD

Las quiero, espero leerlas pronto y les mando besos y mordidas de Ed, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Em y lambiscos de Jake

**estrella'roses **


	3. Es hora del consuelo

Mis lindas, hermosas y adoradas niñas, eh vuelto, me perdí por un tiempo pero estoy de vuelta y ya no me iré… o eso espero, porque adivinen… ¡quede en la escuela que quería! Y con mis locas tres mejores amigas… eso será divertido… xD

Bueno como digo "a lo que venimos ustedes a leer y yo a escribir… "estrella'roses""

Luces, cámara, disfruten…

* * *

Cap3

**Alice POV **

**Es hora del consuelo... y los hombres son unos idiotas**

El ruido de unos golpes en la puerta me despertó, era molesto, incomodo y sabía de donde procedían… **Emmett**

-ey, Jazz hay que ir a la escuela, no puedes llorar como una niña todos los días porque la chica que amabas ha muerto, debes vivir, así que arriba –se escucho la voz de Em detrás de la puerta

-lárgate, me despertaste Cullen, largo –dijo Jazz a un lado mio, mientras se fregaba la cara

-Jasper- ahora fue Edward quien llamo - aunque no me guste admitirlo, mi hermano tiene razon, son las 9 a.m. y que en la escuela nos vallan a permitir entrar toda la semana a las 10:30 en memoria de Alice, no justifica que no te levantes, así que date una ducha y sal a desayunar- eso fue la ultimo que se escucho y luego unas pisadas.

Jasper se sentó en la cama y miro hacia la ventana, la poca luz que se filtraba, lo hacia ver aun mas guapo que de costumbre, su cabello rubio alborotado, sus ojos azules cansados, era un encanto y me amaba… lastima que no me puede ver.

Jazz se giro y se miro en el espejo que estaba a su derecha, me acomode para poder ver su reflejo, sus ojos miraron los míos y…

**Em****mett POV**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- el grito de Jasper nos asusto a mi hermano y a mi, por poco tiro el jarrón que estaba sosteniendo, alguien tiene que limpiar y alguien hacer el desayuno y yo no pensaba hacer lo segundo, porque me gritarían, ya que para mi hermano y para Jazz el cereal de Barnie no es desayuno sino tontería

-¿Qué fue eso?- Edward pregunto y lo mire como si fuera lo mas lógico

-¿Qué no es obvio? –Ed negó – Jasper se vio en el espejo y ya vio que parece Morticia

-Em, Morticia es mujer

-por eso, siempre he dicho que Jasper es Andrógino –Edward puso los ojos en blanco

-Emmett mejor continua con lo que haces, mientras yo veo que nuestro amigo siga vivo- me encogí de hombros y lo deje ir…

**E****dward POV**

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte cauteloso y se abrió la puerta mostrándome a un Jasper Whitlock demasiado pálido- ¿viste un fantasma o que tienes? –sus ojos se abrieron mas y me metió con todo y sartén a su habitación

-Edward, dime que ves –le mire raro, pero decidí contestar

-veo un cuarto color verde con cosas de la guerra civil, a Alice sonriente

-¿Qué?

-si, la foto –señale una foto donde él y ella estaban juntos en el cumpleaños de Alice hace dos meses, Jazz suspiro –y a mi mejor amigo como un drogado, ¿Jasper que te metiste? Si sabes que mi tía Elizabeth te puede ayudar ¿verdad? Ella es psicóloga y terapeuta –los ojos de Jasper se volvieron incrédulos

-estoy bien ahora, fuera, fuera, fuera, largo, me ducho y en un momento salgo – me saco y cerro la puerta con seguro, me dirigí a donde Emmett y este me miro curioso

-¿Qué tenia el militar?

-creo que se droga

-eh... ah entonces si tomo lo que le di –dijo lo ultimo mas para él que para mi

-¿Emmett que le diste?

-no nada, vuelve a cocinar

Nota mental: checar a Em y Jazz sobre drogas… aunque según recuerdo mi papá nos checa cada mes y Emmett sale limpio

-Em...

-ok le di pastillas para dormir no es un delito Edward, solo deja de mirarme como si fuera un loco- dijo saliendo corriendo a su habitación como niñita

Nota mental No 2: decirle a tía Elizabeth que cheque a Em sobre posibles problemas psicológicos.

**Alice**** POV**

Jasper me miraba reprobatoriamente

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?- me hice la inocente y él no se lo creyó

-Alice todos creemos que has muerto y estas viva

-no, te corrijo, morí, estoy en el limbo al parecer, es mi espíritu o mi alma, bueno soy yo pero no carnalmente, por eso Edward no me puede ver-explique antes de que yo misma me confundiera

-¿y por que yo si puedo verte?

-mmm-lo pensé durante un minuto, Jasper esperaba una respuesta justificada y la dije -no tengo la mínima idea –puso los ojos en blanco

-ok – se tranquilizo –me imagino que Bella no ira a la escuela hoy, ¿tu que piensas hacer?

-pues ir a la escuela, quiero ver que pasa por allá ¿y por que hablaste de Bella?

-porque imagino que has estado con ella ¿o me equivoco?

-estas en lo correcto, la pobrecilla esta sufriendo y me lastima verla así –abrace mis piernas mientras me sentaba en la cama de Jasper, él se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado, pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros

-tranquila, todo poco a poco va a tomar su curso

-eso espero

-quiero preguntarte algo –asentí, la cara de Jasper se puso roja y el se puso frente a mi – mmm… bueno… -trago saliva, estaba nervioso -¿quisieras ser… si tu quieres…ser… mi novia? –Jasper parecía un farol navideño, sonreí y pensé cuidadosamente

-me encantaría…-sonrió- pero…-su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo- no se cuanto este "en el limbo", puede que lo este por años o solo me queden 5 min., no lo se y me partería el alma lastimarte mas de lo que yo lo he hecho

-no me lastimarías en nada, me harías dichoso, se que debí preguntarte esto cuando estabas viva y no ahora, pero sigues aquí no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error de dejarte ir Alice, quiero pasar esos años o incluso 5 min., a tu lado, no me importa cuanto tiempo sea, quiero estar contigo ¿me lo permitirías? – Me miro como el gatito de Shrek no me podía resistir a sus ojitos azules, asentí y luego él me abrazo, esto era magnifico me sentía viva de nuevo, él no me atravesaba y me hacia sentir bien

-Jazz tengo que ir a la casa y cambiarme y tu debes hacer lo mismo o le dueto Cullen vendrá y derribaran la puerta –asintió

-¿Cómo te vas a ir? –pregunto preocupado

-caminando, o en el bus, nadie me ve así que me puedo ir como quiera y luego haré lo mismo para llegar

-ok, pero ten cuidado

-siempre – él se metió al baño y yo me dispuse a salir, lo bueno de ser fantasma era que podía atravesar puertas y nadie se daría cuenta de mi presencia.

Estaba frente a la casa y como ya he dicho, ahora mismo podría correr un maratón, hasta creo que podría dar la vuelta al mundo en menos de 80 días; mi auto seguía donde mismo, en la entrada de la casa, lo bueno de este lugar era que era tranquilo y que enfrente había una glorieta, con un pequeño parque, por ello siempre me gusto; atravesé las puertas necesarias para darme una ducha y desayunar algo decente, me imaginaba que Bella estaba profundamente dormida, con audífonos o sumida en sus pensamientos, para no notar el ruido en la cocina, cuando estuve lista, me dirigí a salir nuevamente ahora vestida con un pantalón gris y una blusa azul rey de manga larga y unos zapatos de taco no tan altos, solo unos 10 cm, que yo sepa no hay ninguna ley que diga que el muerto también debe de estar de luto, al salir, sopese la posibilidad de llevarme el Porsche, pero creo que la idea de que a la escuela llegara el auto de una chica muerta y que nadie lo conducirá era muy paranormal y a unos cuantos les causaría un para cardiaco.

Estaba frente a la escuela, que bueno que cerca de la casa había una parada de autobuses y no era la única que bajaba en la escuela, los autos estaban alineados en sus respectivos lugares, donde yo estacionaba estaba vacío, mínimo fueron considerados en dejarlo así, camine hasta la entrada y había una placa nueva, me acerque y me asombre de ver una foto mía, junto a la de varios maestros ya fallecidos.

"**A la memoria de Alice ****Brandon****, alumna ejemplar y buena amiga. Te extrañaremos" **

Eso era algo conmovedor, sonreí y una pequeña lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, la limpie y me gire a la puerta, se me ocurría algo, me prepare para abrir la puerta y que todos se asustaran, corrí y… caí al suelo  
-como pude olvidar que atravieso las cosas – me levante para que nadie me pisara, me sacudí y estaba a punto de emprender mi marcha cuando la conversación de unas niñas de primero me llamo la atención

-¿ya escuchaste Susan?- le dijo la rubia a la morena

-¿Qué?

-Bella Swan- mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar su nombre

-¿Qué con ella?

-esta en el estacionamiento, vino a clases, no falto como todos esperaban

-¿Qué? ¿Con quien vino?

-con sus otras amigas, la rubia despampanante y la morena lista

-¿estas segura de que era Swan y no te confundiste?

-no, la acabo de ver – en ese mismo instante las puertas principales se abrieron dejando ver mis tres mejores amigas, Bella, Rose y Angela…

Angela tenia puesto un vestido negro de manta que le lucia estupendo y tenia el cabello en media cola, Rose uno negro pero corto de seda con el cabello en una colita baja y Bella tenia unos jeans negros con una blusa gris de manga larga de cuello V, con el cabello en una colita alta y las tres tenían lentes oscuros.

Cuando pasaron de las puertas, todos se giraron a verlas.

-Bella debe de estar odiando esto – me puse a seguirlas, hasta que llegaron al casillero de Bella y el mió

-Bella, ¿estarás bien? –pregunto Rose preocupada

-estaré bien –dijo quitándose los lentes, tenia los ojos un poco rojos –en serio Rose, lo juro si me siento incomoda me iré a casa, además no quiero que Alice me vea llorar mas, no quiero dejar mi vida inconclusa y luego tener que ponerme al corriente en una semana porque falte un mes a la escuela, debo seguir con mi camino y dejar de lamentarme por la muerte de mi amiga, siempre la voy a recordar y no la olvidare porque fue y será la mejor en todo -concluyó colocándose los lentes de nuevo, abrió mi casillero y metió una caja de cartón desdoblada y lo cerro de nuevo.

-Bella sabes que puedes quedarte con nosotras cuantos días quieras, anoche la pasamos bien juntas –le recordó Angy, entonces Bella no estaba en casa por ello no supo de mi desastre en la cocina

-lo se, y gracias

-nosotras esperaremos a que tu organices todo para irnos a vivir contigo- le dijo nuevamente Rose

-lo se, ahora dense prisa o llegaran tarde –asintieron y se despidieron de ella

-¿Qué estas haciendo Swan? ¿En serio podrás con esto sola?- se pregunto sacando sus libros de literatura del casillero.

Bella estudia literatura inglesa, piensa ser profesora, Angela estudia psicología junto con Jasper, Rose electromecánica junto con Emmett, Edward medicina y yo estudiaba diseño de modas.

-estas cometiendo un error, lo sabes, mejor vuelve a casa y ponte a llorar –se repitió y decidió cerrar el casillero

-Edward – Bella salto al verle junto a ella

-hola –saludo dulcemente y con una sonrisa de lado que Bella amaba

-no… no te escuche llegar

-acabo de hacerlo

-oh – Bella bajo la mirada, no podía verle sin sonrojarse

-mmm… ¿y como estas? ¿Por qué decidiste venir?

-bien, y pues no me quiero quedar todo el día en casa, además no me quiero atrasar en nada- dijo tímidamente

-oh, pues me parece bien ¿te acompaño a tu clase? –pregunto

-me toca el área y es al otro lado del campus, ósea el lado opuesto a donde tu vas

-no hay problema, un poco de ejercicio no me hará daño –Bella se encogió de hombros y comenzamos a caminar, no iba a dejar a mi amiga sola

-aquí estamos- dijo Bella cuando llegamos a su edificio, Edward tenia las manos en los bolsillos, la inspecciono con sus inquisidores ojos verdes

-sabes que puedes pedirme lo que desees ¿verdad? –dijo Edward con la voz un poco ronca, Bella asintió

-en verdad, estos dos necesitan estar encerrados juntos por un buen tiempo para que sepan que se quieren mutuamente, derraman miel sin darse cuenta – me queje cruzándome de brazos – un beso en la mejilla no es tan impropio Edward –le dije y al parecer escucho pues se sonrojo un poco –debe creer que soy su subconsciente, bueno Cullen escúchame soy tu subconsciente y te digo que beses a Bells aunque sea en la mejilla, la hará sentir bien y que te des prisa o no llegaras a tu boba clase

-mmm…bueno debo entrar y tu irte o llegaras tarde –empezó Bella, Edward la miro

-si, creo que tienes razón- se inclino un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla –ya veras que todo se arreglara –le susurro en el oído –te quiero – se levanto, le sonrió dulcemente y se fue; Bella parecía un tomate, con lentes, respiro un poco, recupero su color y entro a su clase.

Después de haber tomado mi clase y que solo faltaran dos horas para irnos a casa, disfrutaba que no tenia que practicar educación física, el estado dijo que no importaba que área tomáramos o que estuviéramos en la universidad, TODOS tendríamos clase de educación física, no querían mas población con sobre peso y que mejor que haciendo que los adultos jóvenes sudaron como cerdos.

Ahora estaba tranquilamente sentada en las canchas observando como mis amigas y mis taradas compañeras de universidad, jugaban a los quemados en ese bobo uniforme blanco. Los chicos hacían lo mismo que yo, solo observaban, Jasper estaba a mi lado, fingiendo que estaba recargado cuando en verdad estaba abrazándome.

-esto es cómodo – le dije

-¿a que te refieres? ¿No hacer deporte? O ¿a estar junto a mí en un rincón?

-ambas – mire como Bella esquivaba el balón

-¿sabes por que vino? –pregunto Jasper

-porque quiere seguir adelante, típico en ella, lo superara y así quiero que sea –mire al frente –oh, oh, Cullens a la vista – dije y frente a mi aprecio la imagen de Emmett aplastándome, me levante de donde estaba, Jazz me miro raro y luego llegaron los Cullen y Em se donde yo había estado, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jazz

-asco Emmett –se quejo y me miro

-te veo mas tarde, iré a dar una vuelta – le dije y baje las gradas traspasándolas, al estar en suelo firme me puse a caminar debajo de las gradas.

-miren a Bella –dijo Erick Yorkie

-¿Qué tiene? –pregunto Tyler

-nada, es solo que ¿como puede seguir? Alguien debería consolarla

-y ese voy a ser yo –dijo orgulloso Mike

-¿y como por que tu? – le pregunto Tyler

-porque yo la voy a consolar –dijo Mike asiendo movimientos que daban a entender otra cosa

-¿estas seguro de que quieres intentarlo con ella? Jessica esta más que dispuesta a que… -comento Erick

-va a ser Bella, ella me va a rogar que no me detenga, ya verán- dijo orgulloso

-¿Cómo lo harás? Ella no es tan ingenua –le dijo Tyler

-simple, iré esta noche como a las 8:00 a su casa y pues comenzare a consolarle y una cosa llevara a otra, y no quiero que ustedes intervengan ¿entendieron?

-como tu digas –concordaron no muy conformes Erick y Tyler

-maldita rata asquerosa – le grite a Newton, ellos se levantaron y se fueron –idiota

Camine hacia la puerta, tenia que advertir a Bella de alguna manera lo que ese imbecil quería hacerle ¿pero como?, estaba caminando lo mas rápido pues, las chicas irán ahora a las duchas, cuando me quede paralizada, no podía creer que él se atreviera a estar aquí.

-Isabella – le llamo cuando ella estaba cerca, ella lo miro con desconfianza

-¿Qué quieres James? – le gruño

-tranquila, vengo en son de paz, lamento lo de Alice

-no te creo, la trataste muy mal cuando salieron

-y me arrepiento por ello –Bella lo vio mal –quiero darte mi pésame y decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites

-aja –Bella ya se iba y él la tomo del brazo y la abrazo, inhalo su aroma y la apretó mas junto a él –suéltame James

-tranquila, solo quiero un abrazo –le golpee para que la soltara, pero no funcionaba

-NECESITO AYUDA –grite

-suelta a mi hermanita –le dijo Emmett que aprecio de la nada, James soltó a Bella y ésta se fue a lado de Emmett

-perdona Isabella no era mi intención incomodarte ¿me disculpas?

-si pero vete –James asintió y se largo

-¿estas bien? –le pregunto Em preocupado

-si, gracias Emmett

-bueno entonces corre a las duchas porque –Em se trapo la nariz y ahuyento un olor imaginario, Bella rió y se fue.

-¿Cómo le advierto? ¿Cómo? –estaba afuera de la escuela frente al estacionamiento sentada en una banca

-Alice –dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado -¿Qué tienes?

-necesito ayuda, tango que advertirle a Bella que el imbecil de Mike Newton quiere violarla

-¿Qué? –pregunto casi ahogándose

-lo escuche cuando me fui de las canchas hablaba con Tyler y con  
Erick y les dijo que iría a casa de Bells a las 8 y la consolaría –moví las manos simulando lo que quería Newton -¿Cómo la ayudo? Ella no puede ni escucharme ni verme

-pero yo si – lo mire durativa – yo puedo decirle

-no lo se, ¿y si cree que estas jugando? Puedes decirle pero falta algo

-bueno pues… escribo una nota, se pone en su casillero y pongo anónimo, tu puedes llevarla para que no me vean cerca

-me parece una excelente idea

-díctame –dijo sacando una libreta y una pluma

**Bella POV**

Idiota James, tonta Lauren y su balón que me dio, que suerte la mía, ahora estaba en mi casa cómodamente sentada pero preocupada a la vez, al abrir mi casillero salio una nota que decía

"**Mike Newton ira a tu casa a las 8 p.m. ten cuidado con él, quiere aprovecharse de ti" **

Y no fue todo, Jasper se ofreció a llevarme en el Jeep de Emmett, cuando me iba a bajar dijo que tuviera cuidado con los idiotas como Mike Newton o James Cromwell, no eran de fiar.

Ya había hecho todas mis actividades cotidianas, ahora estaba terminando mi trabajo de literatura, pero me sentía extrañamente observada y no paraba de mirar el reloj, eran las 7:30 p.m.

Terminé mi trabajo y prendí el televisor, la programación de Nikelodion me tranquilizo un poco.

"din, don, din, don"

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mire el reloj 8 p.m.

-voy –avise, y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando escuche a Mike

-espero- cerré los ojos y respire intentando tener una buena apariencia

**Alice**** POV**

Bella se levanto del sofá y se acerco a la puerta

-hola Mike ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un poco nerviosa

-pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a verte, ver como seguías

-ya estoy mejor gracias –dijo Bella actuando por su vida

-y dice que no sabe actuar –me queje

-¿piensas dejarme afuera? –pregunto Mike

-no, claro que no

-la manilla –me moví más rápido que Bella y cuando ella intento abrir, yo empuje la puerta del lado contrario y le puse seguro

-wow, creo que le puse llave –dijo Bella feliz por ello

-pues busca las llaves –le sugirió Mike, la sonrisa de Bella se desfiguro

-espera un momento – se dio la vuelta y volvió a la sala -necesito ayuda, Alice si sigues entre nosotros has lo necesario para que él no se me acerque –me rogó en susurros para que Mike no la escuchara

-manos a la obra Brandon –me dije a mi misma

**Bella**** POV**

Mike era insistente pero yo tenía que encontrar la forma de librarme de él, busque las llaves y realmente no las vi, busque por todos lados, podría fingir que no sabía donde estaban, pero no verlas me preocupaba en verdad

-Mike no las encuentro, creo que tendremos que hablar así –señale la puerta con el mosquitero, que era la que tenia el seguro puesto, pues la de madera estaba abierta

-puedo romperla y te ayudo a buscar las llaves para que se cierre la de madera

-no –dije casi a gritos –quiero decir que eso no me agrada, pues Alice fue quien me ayudo a colocarlo no me gustaría perder un recuerdo de ella

-entiendo –dijo un poco tenso – ¿por que no vuelves a buscar?

-aja –me di la vuelta y entre ahora en el comedor, realmente tenia que encontrar las llaves, busque por todos lados, vi el reflejo de un auto llevar, seguramente mis vecinos ya llegaron y le pedirán que se largué, pero no escuche la voz del sr. Anderson para nada, a él no le gustaban los visitantes nocturnos, estaba perdida, me recargue en la pared cuando escuche su voz

**Alice**** POV**

Seguía en el comedor con Bella cuando él llego

-Newton ¿Qué haces aquí?

-lo mismo te pregunto Cullen

-¿Edward? –dijimos Bella y yo al unísono, al salir del comedor

-hola Bells

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto Bella un poco esperanzada en que Edward la ayudara

-si ¿Qué haces acá? -pregunto Mike molesto, de que Edward le fuera a arruinar su plan

-bueno, pues me quede preocupado por ti, además no quería dejarte sola, pensé en venir a ver una película contigo –le dijo sonriendo de lado

-lastima, Bella no encuentra las llaves y no se puede entrar –le dijo Mike y Edward le lanzo una mirada envenenada

-si, es verdad, creo que ambos tendrán que irse, o quedarse a hablar conmigo a través de la puerta

-por mi no hay problema puedo quedarme a charlar un rato –dijo Edward deslumbrando a Bella

-igual yo- dijo Mike interrumpiendo el mágico momento

-ok –dijo Bella acercándose un poco a la puerta

-mmm… Bella –le llamo Edward y ella lo miro interrogante - ¿y las llaves de Alice?

-no se, me imagino que en sus cosas, o en la escuela- pensó Bella

-están en mi bolsillo y no te las daré –le dije

-¿y no tendían una llave de repuesto a fuera? –Insistió Edward –tengo entendido que Alice olvidaba mucho las llaves

-¿a quien le dices olvidadiza niño bonito? – me queje

-si, hay unas en la maceta –dijo un poco alegre y señalo cual, Edward las busco

-aquí están –dijo victorioso, Mike sonrió picaramente y Bella se estremeció, Edward se propuso abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo, Bella se puso a llorar y él la abrazo, Mike se quedo atónito y se puso temblar del coraje -¿que tienes? –le pregunto Edward

-tenia miedo de quedarme encerrada – dijo alto y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward, él la abrazo mas y Bella susurro –corre a Mike por favor –solo Edward y yo escuchamos, Mike seguía molesto en el umbral

-Mike creo que debes irte, yo me quedare con Bella, no te preocupes por ella, adiós – dijo Edward entrando por completo a la casa, quito las llaves de la puerta, la cerro y puso el seguro nuevamente

-me iré hasta que Bella me lo pida –le dijo molesto

-por favor Mike vete, necesito estar mas tranquila mañana hablamos, lo prometo -dijo Bella entre sollozos, Mike asintió y se fue

-creo que mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, y mejor dejo a estos dos –deje las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta, atravesé la puerta y me fue con Mike hasta casa de Jasper

**Bella**** POV**

Edward espero a que Mike se fuera por completo, dejo las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta

-¿Por qué no le abriste a Mike? Aquí están las llaves –señalo y las mire sorprendida

-no las vi, además no quería abrirle – me aleje de sus brazos y me dirigí a la sala, me senté en el sofá, él me siguió y se sentó a mi lado

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto mirándome dudoso

-en mi casillero apareció esto – saque la nota de mi libreta y se la mostré, la leyó y me miro ¿preocupado?

-¿y él llego a esa hora? –Asentí –maldita porquería, me va a escuchar – Edward se levanto apretando los puños

-no – me miro molesto –no quiero que te valla a hacer algo, no vale la pena – se sentó a mi lado y me extendió los brazos, me acurruque entre ellos – gracias por venir no se que hubiera hecho sino hubieses llegado

-tranquila, ya paso – me meció dulcemente, tomo el control remoto y cambio los canales hasta que yo le pedí que parara, era agradable tenerlo aquí

"trann" "trann" "trann"

-ah – grite y me moví entre las sabanas

-shh, tranquila –dijo una voz sedosa desde la puerta y luego se acerco a mi

-¿Edward? – pregunte soñolienta

-si, no me he ido –dijo pasando una mano por mi cabello

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Cómo llegue a mi cuarto? –rió

-son las 12:00 a.m. y te quedaste dormida hace un rato, así que te traje a dormir, para luego irme, pero ya ha empezado a llover

-no te vallas, no me quiero quedar sola, además es peligroso para ti –le dije sentándome en la cama intentando enfocar mi mirada para encontrarlo, estaba hincado a un lado de mi cama

-no se, Em se puede preocupar y no creo que sea apropiado –dudo

-por favor, tengo miedo –confesé y unas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas

-tranquila –limpio mis lágrimas –espera –se levanto y cerró la puerta tras él, se ha ido y me dejo aquí sola, encogí mis piernas y me recargue en la cabecera de la cama

"trann" "trann" "trann"

-malditos truenos y entupidos rayos –me queje y la puerta se abrió de nuevo

-oye, por ellos se descubrió la electricidad –me regaño su aterciopelada voz juguetona

-no te fuiste –dije asombrada

-no, como crees, solo fui a cerrar bien mi Volvo, la casa y a apagar las luces, nunca dejaría a una damisela en apuros

-gracias

-no importa, pero ¿Dónde dormiré? – pensé

-no te puedo dejar en el sofá pues has hecho mucho por mi, el cuarto de Alice no creo y el cuarto de huéspedes esta desocupado, solo prendo la luz y…

-cuando dije que apague las luces, me referí a los interruptores pues la tormenta se llevo la electricidad

-ya ves, malditos rayos y truenos, no importa que ellos la hayan descubierto, se la llevaron –Edward rió ante mi rabieta- creo que tendrás que dormir aquí pues no podré buscar sabanas limpias, porque están en el ropero alto

-y te puedes caer, no te preocupes

"trann" "trann" "trann"

-ahhhhh –grite nuevamente, Edward me abrazo

-creo que si me quedare aquí antes de que te asustes mas

-oye –me queje

-solo te estoy consolando –se defendió

-gracias – me abrazo dulcemente y me dio un beso en la frente y disfrute el momento.

Creo que no todos los hombres son unos idiotas para consolar.

* * *

Taran… ¿Qué les pareció?

A caso no es dulce, Alice y Jazz ya están juntos, y Alice le hace de cupido fantasma, un poco, aunque ella no planeo lo del final, ese fue Jazz.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, ya saben que pido para que el animo suba y así las ideas

Si, si, si Reviews

Me despido mandándoles besos y mordidas de Ed, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Em y lambiscos de Jake

"**estrella'roses"**


	4. perdon nota

Chicas de FF se que me he perdido a lo que se refiere a mis actualizaciones… pues si he leído y no escrito… pero ahora ya estoy mas relajada y soy menos impulsiva, pues estuve a punto de mandar todo al carajo, TODO lo que tenia avanzado se borro, mis fics nuevos y los caps adelantados se perdieron y debo comenzar desde cero en algunas cosas y es difícil para mi, pero créanme cuando digo que ustedes me han ayudado, pues en el momento que ocurrió eso yo estaba a un paso de decir adiós para siempre y sus reviews, alertas y agregaciones, me dijeron "no las puedes dejar así" y por ello seguiré en donde me quede, estoy tardando mucho pues la escuela esta medio loca y me la paso leyendo, pero en estas semanas yo ya actualizare... esta nota la iba a subir Betty Bop pero ella fue prudente y no lo hizo, yo era impulsiva y lo iba a ser, ahora le agradezco no hacerlo… pero no que aun no suba lo que tiene mío (la apuesta y miedo).

Solo pido un poco de tiempo y compresión, esta no era mi decisión solo fue una mala jugada del destino… Y por todo lo que me han esperado les tengo una historia nueva, la escribo junto con mis amigas y se llamara "mi abuelito es Rapunzel" (yo no cree el titulo)

Bueno me despido, agradeciéndoles, recordándolas, mandándoles ya saben que y hasta nuevo aviso

No me maten por la nota, comprensión

**estrella'roses**

Así, vean .com/watch?v=iW_q-Q6R3fI espero me perdonen

y lean mis historias que aun no leen


End file.
